


This Whole Situation is Awkward

by LittleJowo



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: And also shaky??, Brief mild language, Confessions, Crushes, Drabble, Friendship, Gayness, Gen, Hugs, Jiro is a good friend, Jiro is a stinker, Jiro why are you so sweaty, Mentions of Taisei, Mentions of Taro, What's a title, Yuudai is a nervous dork, Yuudai is really gay amd also a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: Yuudai sends Jiro a really strange text, and it makes them both really uncomfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote at 4 in the morning. Enjoy.

"Uh...Yuudai, what is this?" Jiro shifts his uncomfortable gaze towards the counter where his coworker is standing. His phone was held in damp, shaky hands.

"What, did you forget what a tuna looks like again?" Yuudai asked, stiffly making his way around the counter and to where Jiro was standing. "Ugh, you really are useless! What's you're problem?"

"No, I know what a tuna looks like," Jiro muttered, "It's just that...well, I got a really weird text? I got it on Saturday, but I'm just now reading it, and-"

"Jiro, I couldn't care less about the sweet nothings you and your new girlfriend are sending eachother. Congratulations! You've wasted my time." He then turned to leave, frustrated that he had to socialize with his worthless clown of a coworker.

"Yuudai, wait!" When Yuudai did not wait, Jiro blurted out, "It's from you!"

Yuudai whirled around, confusion clear on his scarred face.

"I didn't send you any texts. I don't think I even have your number!"

"Yes, you did! And it's really weird! Look!"

With a huff of annoyance, the blonde went back to see what he obviously did not send to this idiot.

It was even more obvious after he read it.

"I did NOT send you this. I didn't send ANYONE this! I wouldn't!"

"Well, the time stamp says you sent it on Saturday...And you WERE pretty drunk..."

"But-! I wouldn't have sent that to anybody!" Yuudai was red now, with fury as well as embarrassment.

"Yuudai, look. It's not a big deal, okay?" Jiro gestured with a hand towards the ladder that led to the storage area. "Would you like to talk about it? Maybe somewhere more private?"

"No! I DON'T want to talk about it! Just delete it and forget it."

"Yuudai, I really think we should talk about this-"

"No!"

"Just to figure out-!"

"No!'

'Who it was for-"

"Jiro!"

"And get some closure?"

Yuudai had to admit, he was a little curious. Who was that text for, and what in the world would have compelled him to send such an embarrassing message? He looked around cautiously, making sure they didn't have any customers. Fortunately, it had been a slow day.

"Fine. But we'll make it quick, and never speak of this again. Capiche?"

Jiro nodded, then led the way up the ladder, Yuudai grumpily following behind.

After the short climb, both men made their way to a stack of boxes to sit on. Yuudai was very uncomfortable, both in his seat and with te situation.

"Ugh, where do we even start?"

"Well, uh...How about we try to figure out what was going on when you sent this?"

"You said it's from Saturday."

"Yeah, but what was going on? What were we all doing?" Jiro wondered, staring at the phone in his hands.

"Jiro, I don't remember almost anything from that night. All I know is that we all got drunk and did some stupid shit." He sighed, crossing his arms and deepening his slouch.

Seeming to get an idea, Jiro scrolled through some other texts.

"Oh my God, did I send you more?"

"No," Jiro reassured, "These ones are all from Taisei."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Yuudai asked rather nervously.

"Well, he sent me lots of pictures from Saturday, so maybe we'll get a hint."

After another minute or so of scrolling, Jiro paused.

"Hey, Yuudai, look," He held out his device, pointing to the small screen. "Right here, you have your phone out."

"That doesn't mean I was texting. Maybe I was looking at pictures of cats or something." Yuudai bit the inside of his check, not really believing his own explanation.

"Well, maybe. But you look like you're...I dunno, like you're doing something you're not supposed to?"

Yuudai had to admit; it was pretty obvious he was sending a really weird message to somebody.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, but why you? I'm not gay for you, Jiro."

"No, but you're probably gay for somebody."

Yuudai sputtered and stuttered, lacking the words to properly respond.

"What do you mean? I might have been trying to text a girl!"

"Yuudai, I know you're gay."

"But how? I never told you!"

"No, but remember that one time the ice machine broke?"

After thinking about it for a while, and remembering how Shigeru took off his shirt(and the embarrassingly obvious boner it caused), Yuudai had to admit that it was probably pretty clear how gay he was.

"Okay, fine, I'm gay. But not for you."

"Then who?" Jiro asked. The question itself would have been completely innocent if not for the grin he was clearly struggling to hide.

"It doesn't matter! I don't have any obligation to tell you something like that!"

"Well, if you do, I can tell you which person I like."

"Jiro, you have a girlfriend."

"Okay, yeah, but if you tell me, we might be able to see who it was for."

Yuudai thought about it. But, he wasn't going to give out such classified information so readily.

"There have been lots of guys who've caught my interest. It could be any of them, you know."

"But," Jiro responded, "It had to be someone from out group."

"What?" Yuudai sputtered. "Why?"

"Just read the text! The way it was written, it had to have been for someone nearby!"

Yuudai read his message again, and he had to agree.

But he couldn't let Jiro know.

"Well, it still wasn't for you."

"Which means it was either for Taro or for Taisei."

Yuudai looked away after hearing the name of his secret crush. He knew it was childish, the way he was acting, but he just knew that his coworker would be freaked out! This was his boyfriend-er, best friend! It would just make things more weird and raise more tensions.

"I don't think you like my brother much," Jiro thought aloud, "and you seem to get along fine with Taisei..."

Yuudai hunched his shoulders, breaking into a cold sweat. He was going to figure it out, he'd tell Taisei all about how his gay manager had a stupid crush on him, and then Taisei would hate him for it. He just knew that was how this was going to go down.

But, before that sad train of thought could go any further, it was derailed by a shaky yet gentle hand on his shoulder. Yuudai turned to see Jiro looking at him with a shy smile.

"You know, it's really not that big of a deal."

"What are you talking about? It's weird."

"No, it's not!" Jiro protested, "Look, I really don't know if Taisei even likes guys, but...Well, I think it's obvious that text was meant for him."

"I feel so much better," Yuudai muttered.

"Just hear me out," Jiro pleaded, his grip tightening slightly, "We don't have to tell him about the text." Yuudai couldn't help but be relieved. "But, you really should tell him how you feel about him."

Yuudai's blood ran cold.

"Jiro, I can't just do that!"

"Why not?"

"He probably doesn't even like guys! Besides, he hardly even knows me. I'm just some guy in a mullet who works with his friend."

"Well, to be honest...Gosh, I put know if I should even be saying this...I can tell he likes you." To Yuudai's shocked look, Jiro continued, "Now I don't know if that's in a romantic way or a platonic way, but it's true. He likes you a lot.

"Besides, Tai was never really one to care about gay or straight, boys or girls, anything like that." Yuudai was no longer looking at the man beside him, but he continued to listen intently. "You don't have to tell him now. Or at all, really.

"Just know that he would never hate you for it, okay? He's a really great guy, and he would never hate anyone, especially over their...romantic preferences." He gave a stern look. "Okay?"

Yuudai still didn't say anything or look his way. He just let out a long, tired sigh. He leaned his head on Jiro's shoulder, and the shorter man wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders.

He would never say it out loud, but, despite Jiro's flaws, Yuudai was grateful to have someone like him around. Someone who cared, someone who wouldn't judge.

Someone to talk to. Someone who could bring comfort, someone who could just be there.

The silence was nice, and soon enough Yuudai forgot to be the prickly asshole he pretended to be, and he rested his hands on Jiro's hips, smiling and saying, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight


End file.
